A Typical Racetrack Halloween
by VampireGoil
Summary: Deranged jack o' lanterns? Mysterious zombie deflectors? Mush in purple socks? It can only mean one thing, Halloween has come again! Poor Racetrack.
1. A Rude Awakening

**A/N - Here it is! Just as promised :) :) :) (i bet u didn't think i'd upload it in time for Halloween, did ya?)  
_Disclaimer - If you recognize it, i don't own it_**

**6:30am - Saturday**

Ring! Ring! Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!

"Mmm.....wha?"

"Happy Halloween Racetrack!"

"Spot.....it's 6:30 in the morning. And it's Saturday!"

"It's also Halloween!"

"So.....I want to sleep!"

"Oh stop your complaining! It's the best day of the year, so you better be getting up now."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. If you're not completely awake in five seconds, I will beat your head in."

"Now Spot, that's not in the Halloween spirit, is it?"

"Do NOT use my Halloween spirit against me."

"Wow Spot....just wow."

"You're being sarcastic! That means you're awake."

"Thanks to you."

"You're very welcome. Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that..."

"ANYWAY is your costume for tonight all set?"

"I've told you a thousand times, I'm not going out trick-or-treating."

"Why not?!"

"Because it's lame."

"Your face is lame."

"That is the worst insult in the entire world."

"Your mom is the worst insult in the entire world!"

"Really Spot? 'Your Mom Jokes'? That is so middle school, much like trick-or-treating."

"Trick-or-treating is not lame! It's the best thing EVER! Don't insult the trick-or-treating!"

"Whatever. It's so........oh crap."

"What now?"

"I just got a text from Dutchy that's telling me to look out my window.... I feel like I should be scared."

"Hahaha......"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Hehehe.......hahahahahahahahaha."

"You're scaring me, Spot."

"Hahaha!"

"Oh crap.....what's that white stuff?"

"That's what she said!"

"Really Spot?......oh my gosh it's toilet paper. You guys TP'd my house! My mom's gonna kill me!"

"It was your moms idea!"

"Seriously, 'your mom jokes' again?"

"No. Dude, it was really part your mom's idea."

"Say what now?"

"She called me about a week ago ans said you weren't getting in the Halloween Spirit, so Dutchy and I offered to decorate your house in the middle of the night."

"So you and Dutchy covered my house in toilet paper?"

"Oh, we did more than that...."

"Pardon?"

"Look out your window again, this time look down at your yard."

"Holy........."

"Isn't it amazing?"

"How many pumpkins did you put in my yard?"

"They're not pumpkins, they're jack-o-lanterns."

"Oh, because they're SUCH a big difference."

"How many of them are there?"

"One hundred and seventy two."

"You mean that you guys carved one hundred and seventy-two pumpkins just for the sake of covering my yard with them?"

"No! We carved one hundred and seventy two JACK-O-LANTERNS and DECORATED your yard with them."

"Didn't that take you forever?

"Only like an hour. We're super carvers!"

"Wow."

"Me and Dutchy were carving like five jack-o-lanterns a minute!"

"Dutchy and I."

"What are you talking about? Other than your lack of Halloween spirit, you had nothing to do with this!"

"No, you said 'Me and Dutchy' and the correct grammar is 'Dutchy and I'. Just so you know."

"Ok......"

"Oh no.... I just got another text from Dutchy."

"So did I!"

"The one that says to meet him at the park at seven o'clock sharp?"

"The very same one."

"So there's no way you'll let me skip out?"

"That is correct. I'll see ya there Race!"

"Ok, whatever."

**A/N - tada!!!! don't worry more chapters WILL follow soon! (i promise) :)  
Reviews are amazing and a great 'treat' for Halloween *cue laughter at extremely bad pun* :)**


	2. Zombie Deflectors

**A/N - see, what did i tell you? updates soon! maybe i am turning over a new leaf of updating...... (Happy Almost Halloween everybody!)**

7:01am - The Park

"Racetrack! You're late!"

"Only by a minute. Besides, Spot's not here either."

"But he called to tell me he'd be late."

"Dutchy, what are you wearing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what is that?"

"Oh! You mean this?"

"Yes!"

"It's just a little something that keeps the zombies from eating my brain."

"But it's just........oh my gosh how can you wear that?"

"I don't get why you're making such a big deal about it. I mean it's just a......"

"I know what it is. Where did you get it?"

"A store."

"No, really."

"You know what Racetrack. You're really harshening my Halloween mellow."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'M GONNA BLOG ABOUT IT AND I'M GONNA TYPE IN ALL CAPS! THEN THE WORLD WILL KNOW HOW MEAN YOU ARE!"

"......what? Sorry, I just missed everything you just said. I was to busy staring at that thing."

"It keeps the zombies from eating my brain!"

"Who told you that?"

"Of course he did."

"What do you mean?"

"That thing won't keep zombies from eating your brain. Jack just wants you to look like an idiot."

"No. You just want the zombies to eat my brain."

"Zombies aren't real!"

"SHHHH! Don't say that. You'll only make them angry!"

"Sure, alright. Whatever..."

"Oh by the way I found the COOLEST gloves for you to use tonight."

"I told you already. I'm not going trick-or-treating

"BUT RACETRACK! WE NEED YOU! WE CAN'T NOT HAVE A BLUE POWER RANGER! IT'S NOT FAIR, YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN HALLOWEEN FOR ALL OF US!"

"I still don't even know what the rest of you are going as. For all I know, all of you guys could just be trying to make me look like an idiot."

"WE ARE NOT TRYING TO TRICK YOU! I'm going as the green power ranger. Spot's going as the red power ranger. Mush is going as the yellow power ranger, and you were SUPPOSED to be going as the blue one. But you're just too cool for school."

"Dutchy, we're talking about Halloween, not school."

"Ya, but Halloween doesn't rhyme with cool and I really wanted to use that phrase."

"Aww, poor Dutchy. Are you gonna go blog about it?

"YES I AM! AND IF YOU DON'T STOP BEING SARCASTIC I WILL HIT YOU IN THE HEAD WITH MY ZOMBIE DEFLECTOR!"

"You mean that.....thing?"

"Yes, my zombie deflector."

"It's not a zombie deflector! It's a -"

"RACETRACK YOU JUST WANT THE ZOMBIES TO EAT MY BRAIN AND I AM NOT GONNA FALL FOR IT!"

"Dutchy, I don't want the zombies to eat your brain. Zombies aren't real. And besides, if they were, they wouldn't just eat your brain, they'd eat all of you."

"They would?"

"Of course, why stop at the brain."

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"Ok....."

"I have to buy more zombie deflectors!"

"No...I didn't mean..."

"I'll call you later! BYE!"

"Dam, now he's going to be wearing more of those.....things."

**A/N - :) there it is, chapter two. don't worry all those who want to know what happens next - the next chapter will probably be posted in like the next 10 minutes :)**


	3. Secrets

**A/N - wow, that was a really fast update, especially for me! so, i hope you're all enjoying the story so far :)  
_Disclaimer - I don't own them, please don't rub it in._**

7:30am - Dutchy's House

"There you are Spot!"

"Sorry I took so long Dutchy."

"It's cool. So, did you get the stuff?"

"Oh, I got the stuff."

"Well, let's see it."

"Here....what do you think?"

"I think........IT'S AMAZING!"

"I know.....hey Dutchy?"

"Yup?"

"How exactly are we going to get Race to go along with this?"

"Oh, don't worry. He'll go along with it.........MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH - oh my gosh, do you smell that?"

"It smells like your mom is making her special Halloween pancakes!"

'"I call first one!"

"Not if I beat you to it!"

**A/N - so, what did Spot bring? how will Race be forced to go along with these antics? WHO WILL GET THE FIRST HALLOWEEN PANCAKE?!**

**please review! and thank's sooooooo much to the people who have submited reviews so far! :) :) :)**


	4. Face In The Window

**_Disclaimer - don't own them, unless you're in one of my dreams. but if you're in one of my dreams then you should be scared......._**

10:00am - Davey's House

"And he wore it around his neck?"

"Ya, it was gross Davey. It was very gross."

"And you're really not going trick-or-treating this year?"

"Of course not, it's lame."

"Well, aren't you just too cool for school."

"No one uses that phrase!"

"I heard Dutchy say it just the other day."

"..."

"Point taken. Anyways, I still don't get how you don't like trick-or-treating...."

"It's dumb. I mean, I'm not seven years old anymore."

"I'm going trick-or-treating."

"Really Dave? And what are you going as? A giant mouth?"

"Nope. I am going as a nerd."

"Well, that's not much of a costume. You're a nerd everyday."

"Shut up! You don't even have a costume!"

"Oh crap...."

"What?"

"I just got a text from Dutchy. He know's I'm here and he want's me to exit your apartment via your bedroom window."

"Ok?"

"HOLY SCARY! WHAT IS THAT?!"

"What are you talking about Ra – oh my gosh!"

"Oh, wait...... It's just Dutchy with his face pressed up against your window."

"And he's wearing more of those things....."

"Yup, a LOT more of those things."

**Review please!**


	5. Creepy Stare

**_Disclaimer - If i owned Newsies, i wouldn't feel the need to write about them_**

10:30am - Davey's Fire Escape

"Racetrack! I told you to wait for me at th park!"

"It was cold out."

"Wimp."

"Can it Dutchy."

"ANYWAY! We're all meeting at my house at 1:30 to get our costumes."

"But I - "

"IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP I WILL EAT YOUR FACE!"

"Ok! Ok. I'll be there."

"You'd better be."

"I just have to uh...go see Mush first."

"..."

"Stop looking at me like that! I'll be at your house at 1:30! I promise."

"You'd better not make me eat your face."

"Trust me, I won't."

**A/N - Review Please!! And a HUGE thanks to those who have already reviewed**


	6. Leggings

**A/N - this is a special shout out to my best friend Mushee!!! less than 3 you Mushee! :)  
_Disclaimer - come on people it's Halloween. Don't make me say it!_**

11:00am - Mush's Room

"So, what do you think of my costume?"

"Oh my..... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What?"

"HA HA! Mush, you're wearing leggings!"

"They're not leggings!"

"Dude, they're leggings."

"No! They're sweat pants! They're just a little small on me."

"Ok, sure.........."

"Shut up! They're not leggings."

"Where did you get them?"

"I was taking my clean cloths out of the dryer and I found them. I think they're my sisters."

"So, not only are you wearing leggings, you're wearing your SISTERS leggings?"

"They're not - "

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Racetrack!"

"Oh my gosh! Look at the bottom of them!"

"What?"

"They have a lace trim!"

"That's not -"

"Mush! You look like a girl."

"..."

"I mean, you have yellow leggings that have lace on the bottom, your top has a v-neck."

"Ya, but..."

"And I don't even want to know why you're wearing purple socks."

"I'm in a purple mood today."

"...A purple mood?"

"Yup. But since my costume is yellow, all I can wear is purple socks."

"But no one will see them under your shoes."

"I know. But the fact that I'm wearing them will make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Ok....... I have to go now........."

* * * * * 5 Minutes After Race Leaves * * * * *

"Oh my gosh Mush!"

"What?"

"Why the hell are you wearing my leggings and my shirt! I thought I told you NEVER to touch my stuff!"

"But Nicole! I need them for my costume!"

"Those are my favorite leggings and.....oh my gosh you're wearing my scoks to?"

"I'll give them all back tomorrow! I promise!"

"You know what, just burn them when you're done."

**A/N - Reviews are welcome and appriciated**


	7. Jack O' Lanterns

**A/N - so ya this chapter is really short, but i thought it was needed  
_Disclaimer- I don't own them, but i am partially in denial of that fact........ :)_**

1:00pm Racetrack's House

"Oh honey, have you seen these Jack O' Lanterns? They're simply darling!"

"Yup. They're amazing........"

"Oh it was so nice of your friends to do this for us!"

"Sure....."

"Oh they just light up the whole yard! Don't they?"

"Mom..... they all look like deranged psych paths!"

"I know! Our house will be the spookiest on the street!"

"Ok then..."

"So, are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"That's the spirit!"

"Right......"

**A/N - so, Race is actually going over to Dutchy's! I wonder what suprises await him there...........**


	8. I Have A Surprise!

**_Disclaimer - Ok, ive had so many disclaimers on this story i think we all know that i don't own Newsies by now!_**

1:30pm - Dutchy's House

"Race! You're here!"

"Unfortunately, yes I am."

"Aww....let's turn that frown upside down, Mr. Grumpy pants!"

"Shut up."

"PUT A SMILE ON YOUR FACE OR I WILL EAT YOU DAMMIT!"

"..."

"I'm sorry Race. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was inappropriate and uncalled for."

"Ok...."

"BUT..... to make it up to you, I have a surprise!"

"Ok, where?"

"Open the door to my basement."

"Umm, sure."

"Now, look into the darkness."

"Like this?"

"No, lean in a bit more."

"This good?"

"Perfect! Now close your eyes."

"Why do I have to - whoa!"

"Have a nice trip!"

**:) Review pleas! :) **


	9. A Very Creepily Talking Spot

1:45pm** -** Dutchy's Basement

"What the hell Dutchy!"

"Hello Racetrack. I hope you are feeling well."

"Spot, I just fell down a flight of stairs and landed on a hardwood floor. How do you think I feel?"

"Great. That's wonderful."

"Spot, you're creeping me out here."

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, here's the deal. You'd like to get out of this basement right?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Then you have to promise Dutchy and I something in return."

"I don't like where this is going......"

"You will put on your costume tonight and you will go trick-or-treating and you WILL have a good time."

"But - "

"Ah-ah! No but's for you mister!"

"Alright, fine! I'll do it."

"I'm glad we were able to see eye-to-eye on this."

"Seriously, stop talking like that."

"Here's your costume, when we let you out at 3:00 we expect you to be in costume and ready to have an amazing Halloween night."

"You mean I have to stay in here until 3:00!"

"Yes, you do."

"Can you at least turn on the lights?"

"..........."

"Spot!"

".....Fine."

**:) Review Please! :)**


End file.
